


Small Things.

by Michaelssw0rd



Series: 30 prompts. [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, The team machine celebrates halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: Small snippets of Team machine celebrating Halloween their own way. Mostly crack and just a bit of fun.





	1. The bunny and the Wolf.

“What’s this Mr. Reese?” Finch asks, baffled, when John places a small box in front of him.

“It’s Halloween Finch. A gift.”

“I hardly think it’s prudent to celebrate the pagan harvest festival, and it’s definitely not something that calls for gifts.”

“Don’t be a spoil sport Harold. Just open it.”

“Alright,” he opens the lid, and splutters.

“These are for you. Put them on.”

“I most certainly am not going to do that.”

“Come on. It’s in the spirit of the holiday. You could do with a little fun.”

With annoyed eyes, and exasperated sigh, Finch reaches inside the box and attaches the clip on bunny ears in his hair, looking at Mr. Reese with reproach, “Happy? I still don’t understand the purpose of it.”

“Very.” John grins, feral, and then brings out what he had been holding behind his back with the other hand, adjusting it around his face: it’s a hood, for children, in grey fur with cat like ears. “And the point Harold, is that a cute little bunny gets eaten by the big bad wolf.”

Before Harold even has time to do more than widen his eyes and gape, John pounces.


	2. Team Literal.

“What on earth are you wearing?” Shaw opened the door and stared.

“You said come in costume…” John shrugs, pretending fake innocence.

“Oh my. This is probably the best thing I have ever seen in my life, and trust me, I have seen some amazing things.”

“I am sure you have. Now can you just let me in?”

“Yeah, yeah. We don’t want any children to see you and insist on eating the candy.”

“Wow John! I must say you look ravishing.” Joss Carter says from where she is lounging on a couch.

“It really isn’t that funny Joss. And what exactly are you two supposed to be?”

“I am dressed as a deadly cut throat assassin, what else?” Shaw twirls around, showing her usual black clothes, with black coat and black heels. Joss just raises her eyebrow, and then glances at her uniform as if that’s answer enough.

“And I am a joker. Apparently.” Fusco says, as he comes out of the kitchen with a can of coke in his hand. He is dressed in jeans and shirt, with a red ball pasted on his nose. “You know this damn nose make it really hard to eat something, right?” He glares at Joss, but it’s halfhearted. She just raises both her hands in surrender and shrugs innocently.

“It’s better than the Lion costume you were inclining towards. Cause I mean… look at John?” She teases, her eyes dancing in mirth as she smiles.

Reese just rolls his eyes. He thinks coming to a Halloween party as Reese’s peanut butter chocolate wrapper is pretty neat.

“I can’t wait to see what Harold comes up with…” Shaw looks positively gleeful, and as if on cue, the doorbell rings.

“Today is the best day ever. I love you guys.” She says, the moment she opens the door, fond amusement coloring her usual monotone.

“I thought we were supposed to be in costume?” Harold’s voice is baffled, and John moves to see what he looks like.

“We were. But apparently, being a vigilante team does not do one favors in the creativity department. We are far too literal.” She comments, and opens the door wide to let him in.

John stops in his track and then a broad grin appears on his lips. Finch is wearing a white suit, with white wings attached to his back and sleeves, so they would spread when he opens his arms. Finch is dressed as a finch.

Yes. He loves these guys.


	3. Doctor-Patient Confidentiality.

“You were a surgeon right?” Root asks, while they are both trailing a number as he walks down the street.

“What is it? Obvious day?” Shaw shoots her a look and concentrates on not losing the trail.

“No. It’s Halloween.” Root’s tone in sickeningly sweet, the way it gets when she is trying to ask for a favor.

“Get to the point, will you?”

“So I was wondering, I have never seen you in scrubs, and I really think I would like to.”

“Not gonna wear scrubs if I don’t have a patient I can give physical to.” Shaw mutters offhandedly, and that is when their number takes out a knife and grabs a passerby, ducking into a street.

Root reacts a fraction of a second faster than Shaw, taking her gun out and getting ready to sprint. Before she runs, she shoots Shaw a grin, and winks. “Now you’re getting it.”

Frozen for a split second, Shaw backtracks through the conversation.

 _Oh_.

Cocking an eyebrow, she mumbles, “I can surely get behind that,” and then takes off behind Root, pulling out her own nine millimeter as she goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I reshuffled the prompts because this needed to be posted on Halloween. Hope their shenanigans make you smile.


End file.
